Candy Crush
by Daddysgirl11
Summary: When Austin is supposed to be watching Sonic Boom for Ally, he gets distracted playing an addicting game on his phone and the store turns to havoc. Ally isn't happy to say the least, but after having a fight, Ally is worried when Austin doesn't how up the next day like usual. Will they be able to get past this little rough patch in their relation cause by a stupid game? *ONE-SHOT*


**Important AN at the bottom. Please read!**

**Also, there are spoiler alerts to The Fault In Our Stars so if anyone hasn't read it, I recommend not reading this until you do if you want to be surprised.**

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

The second Ally walked in Sonic Boom, she was raging. The place was total chaos! It was almost as if she walked into a state of anarchy. And the one she knew was responsible for the whole fiasco was standing behind the counter; bright blond hair covering any sight of eyes as he had his head bent over and his fingers tapping away on his phone.

Austin Moon. The idiot never once looked up to see what was happening in the store she oh so stupidly left him in charge of. Where was her brain? The boy couldn't be trusted to hold a pencil! What on earth made her think he was responsible enough to look after an entire store? She's made that mistake one too many times in their friendship.

"Austin Monica Moon! Why on earth on are you on that stupid phone when you should be watching my store!?" Ally barked. Austin finally looked up from his phone, flinching at the mention of his middle name in the open public before he fully took in his surroundings. And what he saw was not exactly good, especially where Ally was concerned. She was about to have his head and he knew it.

"Ally, please don't freak out. Let's reason through this" Austin said in a scared voice as he started backing away from his best friend with the menacing glare as she practically backed him all the way, pinning him against a wall where he felt trapped. Under any other circumstances, he would be thoroughly enjoying this side of Ally and their extremely close proximity. But right now he was scared for his life. Not that he still didn't like their position...

"Reason through this!? Austin, you're on your phone and now look at the store! My dad's going to kill me if I don't go to jail for your murder first!" Ally seethed. She couldn't believe he let the store get so out of hand. Actually she could, but she hoped Austin would've been a bit more responsible for once. She wouldn't be surprised if there had been a good bit of shoplifters who'd taken advantage of his stupidity as well.

"Ally, I feel terrible. What can I ever do to repay you?" Austin asked, his voice sounding oddly desperate in contrast to his usual confident tone.

"Just go Austin" Ally sighed.

"But-"

"No Austin, I don't need to deal with you and the store right now. You can help me by leaving so I won't be distracted."

With that said, Austin watched as Ally took off to busy herself in her work while he stood there, dumbfounded. When he caught her gaze once more, the look of disappointment was still evident, and he couldn't stand it a second longer as he sprinted out of the store.

* * *

Ally couldn't get the look on Austin's face when he left the store out of her mind all day. She couldn't sleep that night and felt like a zombie the next morning too. All because of one stupid boy whom she loved dearly. He just got on her nerves so bad sometimes! She couldn't remember feeling so strongly about such silly things until she met Austin.

She really didn't care that the store was still a complete and utter disaster or that there actually had been a shoplifter. The store was only short thirty-two dollars which could easily be replaced. Austin couldn't be, and it scared her when he didn't show up at the store that day with his usual confidence and bubbly personality. He didn't show up at all.

Ally decided to close up the store early that day-during her lunch hour-and went out in search for her blond friend. She tried his house first, but his mother had no idea where his was.

"Sorry dear, if I knew I'd tell you. Around this time he's usually with you, but he's probably around the mall somewhere or with Dez. If you don't find him, though, please let me know" Mimi told her. Ally nodded, assuring the woman she would contact her if she didn't, and even if she did find Austin.

She tried Dez's house next. Same result.

"Sorry Ally, no little golden-toes here. He didn't even answer my text this morning! I was going to introduce him to the new additions of my gingerbread family! Say, you wouldn't want to meet them, would you?" Dez asked hopefully. Ally smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Dez, I really need to go find Austin. I think he's still upset with me over what happened yesterday."

"What? He wasn't upset with you, he was upset with himself. He said he felt so bad for what he did to you" Dez said. Ally gave him a confused look, but didn't have the time to elaborate.

"Okay, thanks Dez. I'll let you know if there's any news" Ally told him and went on her way. She'd called Trish to see if, oddly, Austin might have gone to her house. She thought maybe he'd want to talk to her best friend for some reason, but she had no such luck. Trish had no clue where Austin was and hadn't heard from him since the last time they were both in Sonic Boom together last Thursday. Ally had seen him since then.

When Ally got back to the mall, she went to the food court to see if he was there. Again, no. But she did, however, find Kira Star sitting alone at a table so she decided to see if her new friend had seen their mutual ex.

"Hey Kira, have you seen Austin anywhere?" Ally asked as she approached the table. Kira, looking beautiful as always, simply shook her head.

"Sorry Ally, can't say I have. He missing or something?" Kira asked jokingly, not expecting the panicked look in Ally's eyes.

"Not sure; he could be. I can't find him anywhere and I haven't seen him since yesterday. Will you let me know if you see him?" Ally asked desperately. Kira nodded quickly and got up to hug her friend.

"Of course I will Ally, you guys are both such good friends to me. Let me know if you find anything out too, please."

Ally nodded and went in search for Austin once more. Billl from Billl's Surf Shop hadn't seen Austin since he came in looking at a yellow surfboard about a week earlier. Mrs. Suzy said he hadn't been by since Sunday after church when the four friends met for lunch. Not even Owen knew where he was, and the poor bird had been searching all above where Ally was walking. Yes, she stooped that far as to let a bird help her look.

"Hey Ally! I'm ready for my organ lesson!" little Nelson called from across the food court where Ally had made her way back to so she could check for Austin closer to dinner time when he might be there. Ally sighed. The little boy sometimes made her more frustrated than she ever got with Austin.

"Nelson, Sonic Boom isn't open right now. Besides, your lesson isn't until tomorrow and I already told you that you don't need to bring your own instruments."

"Awe nartz, now I gotta lug this thing all the way back to the bus with my uncle" Nelson said. Ally looked across the food court to where Nelson appeared and saw the hobo she once met holding out his hand for Nelson. Well, at least he wasn't totally unsupervised. Ally just hoped Nelson's parents knew he was hanging around his uncle who didn't seem to be all there.

Ally started out again, and that's when she saw the one person who might actually be of help in finding Austin practically anywhere. It might be risky, and Austin might hate her forever for doing it, but Ally walked straight over to the stalker girl they all dreaded seeing...Brooke.

"Hey Brooke" Ally said in a fake-cheery voice through her teeth. She would not be rude, she would not be rude. That was what Ally had to keep telling herself at least.

"Oh, hey Ally" Brooke said with about as much fake enthusiasm as Ally.

"So Brooke," Ally started with a small sigh, "I was wondering if you might happen to know where Austin is? Silly boy seems to have slipped right out from under my nose" Ally laughed. You just had to know how to act when around Brooke.

Brooke laughed too. "Normally I would be able to know exactly where Austin was...I have my ways" she said creepily. Ally gulped at the weirdness this stalker girl possessed. "As I was saying, normally I would know. But somehow, I don't know where he is today. He seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth!"

"Yes, well, you aren't the only one who seems to think so" Ally sighed. "Thanks for the help Brooke. If you do see him, just tell him I was looking for him. And please don't forget. I know you like him, but I am his songwriter. He needs songs and for some reason he'll only write with me. Sorry about the princess party thing, by the way" Ally said. Normally she wouldn't have said all that, but she knew if she didn't Brooke would "forget" to tell Austin when she found him that Ally was looking for him.

"Awe, that's in the past. Just like you and Austin" Brooke said laughing. Ally gave her a tight smile and a very fake laugh in return while nodding. "Anyways, I'll let my little pop-star know his songwriter awaits with his latest hit, I suppose?"

Ally couldn't lie. She didn't have a song ready, but of course she had ideas. "I'm working on something, yes" she said finally. There, that wasn't a lie.

That was enough to satisfy the crazy fan-girl for enough time to grant Ally the escape she needed. She walked over to The Melody Dinner to see if Mindy might have seen her former employee. She could also have cornered him in hopes of getting to Dez...again.

"Mindy, you seen Austin lately?" Ally asked getting straight to the point when she found the girl.

"No way Dawson, that little jerk ain't been in here since his stupid wanna-be-girlfriend ditched working here to head off to L.A. He worked maybe a week after and then left. Also, he keeps telling me wrong places to find my little Dezzy-boo. I can't stand the kid" Mindy said with an evil glare. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well if you see him, tell him I was looking for him" she muttered.

"Why should I?" Mindy asked as Ally was headed for the door. She stopped right as she reached out her hand to push it open.

"I know where Dez lives. If you find Austin, I can give you an address" Ally said and left her cell number on a napkin at a table before leaving without another word. Ally knew the people of Miami-especially in this mall. Mindy would be sure to call if there was any sign of Austin.

"This is going to take a while" Ally muttered, already exhausted from looking so many places as she took a small break at a local bench to go over her checklist of where Austin might be.

* * *

Austin walked through the mall later that night-long after closing time, but he had a key. All those all-nighters he spent with Ally and the gang in Sonic Boom was good enough reason for him to have one for himself. He was going to stop by Sonic Boom earlier to see if Ally had calmed down enough to see him again, but when he got there it was closed. Granted, he got there after her lunch hour, but Sonic Boom didn't close on summer Fridays in the middle of the day. That wasn't anything like the Ally he knew.

He'd tried the Dawson residence shortly after, but absolutely no one was home. Ally's mom was back overseas doing some research expedition again, her dad was at a music convention down in Tampa for about three more days, so Ally would be the only one who could be there...and she wasn't. She wasn't home or at work. Both places were vacant.

Austin assumed that Ally wouldn't be at the mall if she wasn't working, seeing as she only really went looking around before/after closing times or during her lunch hours. If she closed up work, she was probably somewhere way off, maybe for something for school, or was it an emergency? He checked the local library, the school, the beach (no matter how much he knew she hated it), the movies, and even relatives that lived close by. No sign of Ally and no one had seen her anywhere near where he was looking.

Maybe she just went someplace for peace and quiet. Maybe she was still mad at him and knew he might come by and apologize. He couldn't see her doing that, but she looked really upset. Austin knew for sure he was still upset with himself. He let Ally's precious store that belongs to her father get trashed all because he was too distracted on his phone...playing Candy Crush.* What kind of horrible friend does that? He was supposed to be trying to win her back, not make her even angrier or more distant. Stupid addicting games.

"God, where is she? Please let me find her. And if she doesn't want to see me...please just let her be safe" Austin prayed into the silence of the late night. It was close to eleven already...and he'd checked Ally's house again. She wasn't there. Sonic Boom was still closed and he could see up to the practice room. Ally wasn't there either. He was really starting to get worried. He called Mrs. Delarosa a couple of hours earlier to see if the girls were having a spend the night or something, but she said Trish had been in the living room by herself all day.

Austin was just walking around the food court, hoping for a sign of where Ally might be. He really should've looked in the mall earlier, because there he found her, lying dead asleep on a bench with a piece of paper clutched in her hand. She was snoring softly; her hair looking messed up enough to have been there for a few hours.

Austin smiled a little and placed his hand on her small arm, shaking her lightly. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. "Come on Als, wake up. It's me"

"Austin!" Ally exclaimed, jumping up immediately and wrapping her arms around Austin's neck in an almost desperate manor. "You're here!"

"Whoa, Als. Are you okay?" Austin asked worriedly. He quickly began inspecting her for injuries making Ally giggle.

"Austin, I'm fine. Quit worrying. I was the one searching all over for you. Where were you?" Ally demanded. Austin immediately started shaking his head.

"No, no, no little lady. I was looking over the whole city for you! Where were you?" Austin asked. Ally smiled.

"Never mind that. We're both alright and we can figure all this out later. Luckily I don't have to give Mindy Dez's address. And by the way, don't be surprised if Brooke somehow ends up putting a tracker on you" Ally warned him. Austin's eyes widened for a second before a breeze came through making them both shiver.

"Whatever. I'll deal with psycho chick later. We need to get inside before the rain comes in" Austin said hurrying her along to Sonic Boom.

Ally just smiled. She was glad Austin had been searching for her. It was kind of ironic how worried both of them had been about the other, frantically searching everywhere they could think of except where the other was. It was funny and endearing as well.

"Hey Ally, you wanna play Candy Crush?" Austin asked out of nowhere with a smile so bright Ally didn't think she could refuse. The least she could do to keep her own shred of self-dignity was to ask about it first.

"What does everyone find so addicting about that stupid game?" Ally asked. When Austin didn't answer, just intently staring at his phone, Ally glanced over to see he was already playing the game he'd asked her to play. "Austin! Is that what you were doing when you were supposed to be watching the store yesterday?"

This immediately made Austin put his phone down and his eyes widen like a dear caught in headlights. Ally knew then that she'd hit the bulls-eye.

Austin really hoped Ally wouldn't find out what he was doing when he let the store go to havoc. But of course she had seen straight through him...like always. The girl was freakishly good at solving puzzles so he should've known she'd have figured it out.

"Maybe" he mumbled

Ally laughed, surprising Austin thoroughly. "You aren't mad?" he asked skeptically.

"'Course not" Ally giggled. "You're too cute to stay mad at."

"Cute?" Austin asked, still confused. Although he was pretty sure his ears were bright red from that little statement.

"Yes, cute. Now why don't you put down the phone and pick up a book" Ally suggested, gently prying Austin's phone out of his hand. Austin reacted at the last minute gripping his phone to where it was like a small tug-of-war game.

"Books are stupid" Austin argued.

"Tell you what." Ally reasoned, "I'll play you're stupid Candy Crush game if you'll read one of my books. We can pull an all-nighter up in the practice room like when we're writing songs."

Austin took a moment to think this through. He really wanted Ally to understand why he hadn't been paying much attention to the store: the game was addicting. Should he take the excruciating challenge of actually reading one of Ally's stupid romance novels in order to get his way?

"Yes" Austin finally decided. "I'll take that deal. Lead the way."

* * *

"Can I give up yet?" Austin asked...on the third page. Ally glared at him as she looked up from his phone.

"No, and this game is stupid."

"Just keep playing" Austin laughed.

"Only if you read that whole book without complaining anymore" Ally retorted. Austin rolled his eyes but agreed none-the-less.

And as for Ally...she was secretly enjoying the game on Austin's phone very much. He was right. It was addictive.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, what happened to her?" Austin asked suddenly after a few hours of reading in complete silence. Ally looked up from the phone and leaned over to see where Austin was in the book he was reading.

"Exactly what it says happened genius. Google it if you can't understand the big words" she said rolling her eyes. The boy just kept interrupting her game. Although, she was glad to know he was at least reading and not just staring at the pages or sleeping while she played.

"Well you don't gotta be mean about it" Austin muttered as he turned away from Ally on his beanbag chair. Ally rolled her eyes once more and settled back into her own seat.

* * *

Ally had started to doze off while in the middle of a game, when she awoken suddenly to what sounded like...sobbing? Why would someone be sobbing?

She turned over to face Austin and rubbed her eyes tiredly. When her eyes finally refocused on everything, she noticed Austin sitting there, the book he was reading on his lap and his head in his hands. There were sobs racking his body as he cried his eyes out. Ally's heart broke on the spot.

"Austin, are you okay?" Ally asked hurriedly as she rushed to his side, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders as best as she could. "Are you hurt? Did something happen when I fell asleep? Is everything okay?"

Austin didn't answer her immediately. He just kept crying, and crying, and crying some more. What was wrong with him? He was acting completely out of character making Ally think something terrible had happened like someone calling and informing him of a family member dying or something.

"Austin Monica Moon, why are you crying? You're really scaring me."

"I cannot believe he died" Austin said after a few seconds, his voice cracking a little. Ally just stared at him, scared to touch him in fear he'd explode or she'd just upset him more.

"Who died?" Ally asked softly.

"Gus" Austin sniffed. Ally looked down to the book Austin was currently reading: The Fault In Our Stars. Austin was crying, just like every other teenage _girl _who read the book, over the guy dying in the book after the epic love story. Suddenly, Ally grew ten times more attracted to him than before, and that was quite hard considering she didn't think she could ever love him any more than she already had.

"Austin, how long have you been crying? Have you even finished the book?" Ally asked gently as she placed a hand on his arm, trying hard not to smile.

"N-Not yet. I c-couldn't finish it" he cried. "Oh, and for like...an hour" he mumbled.

Ally smiled and leaned her body against his back. "Do you wanna calm down for the night and read the rest tomorrow?"

"Not really" Austin sniffed. "I only have like four chapters left."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go play some more Candy Crush until you're done."

* * *

"Well that was a stupid ending" Austin said after finishing the entire book. It was now about four in the morning. Austin was a pretty fast reader considering they got back to Sonic Boom at nine.

"How do you figure?" Ally asked while yawning loudly. She kept going in and out of sleep and definitely couldn't focus on her game anymore.

"'I do.' What kind of ending is that?" Austin asked sighing. Ally mumbled something incoherent and crawled over to Austin, literally sitting right on his lap without any knowledge of what she was doing.

Austin stared down at the adorable brunette who had no idea where she was or who she was with. It was rather cute. "That game is really fun Austin" she muttered. Austin couldn't tell if she was asleep or not, but she snuggled deeper into his lap as she said it. Her voice was uneven and sounded as if she wasn't even aware she was talking or was talking to herself even though she said his name.

"Guess what" Ally whispered.

"What?" Austin asked with a smile.

"You're my Candy Crush" she muttered, and just like that she was snoring softly in his arms. Austin took a moment to think about this. He was her candy crush? What did that even mean?

* * *

Ally woke up around one in the afternoon the next day in the strong arms of a man. It took her all of three seconds of panicking to realize who was holding her before she relaxed into his embrace and sighed in content.

"Ally" Austin muttered in his sleep. Ally smiled at first then noticed he was starting to shake. "No, no! Don't leave me!"

"Austin, wake up" Ally said shaking him. "It's me, Ally. I'm not going anywhere."

"Ally, don't go! I love you so much!" he yelled then jerked awake, looking panicked and short of breath, but most of all, terrified.

"It's okay Austin, I'm right here" Ally said in a calm, soothing voice.

"A-Ally?" Austin stuttered.

"Yes, baby, it's Ally. It's alright now. Why don't you tell me about your dream?" Ally suggested as she sat in his lap once more. She'd had to get up to try and wake him.

"Y-You left" he stuttered, still looking scared that the dream was real.

"I'm not leaving Austin. I'll never leave you" she promised.

"You d-died"

"I didn't die" she whispered, looking up at him while holding his face in her hands. Austin looked down and met her gaze, suddenly mesmerized. When their lips met, it was like everything around them disappeared and the need for air didn't even exist. Austin wrapped his arms protectively around Ally's small frame and pulled her closer to him, as if she'd disappear any second.

Ally, the awkward one of the pair, totally ruined it though when she started laughing right in the middle of their kiss. "Don't ruin the moment Ally" Austin whined. She started laughing even harder though when Austin grazed his tongue across her bottom lip, begging to deepen the kiss.

Ally pulled away, laughing uncontrollably. "Ally, stop laughing" Austin whined.

"Can't help it" she laughed. "And you licked my lip, you doof!"

"Duh" Austin said in a confused tone, not quite sure where she was getting at.

"Were you seriously thinking of sticking your tongue down my throat?" Ally asked unbelievably. Although just the thought had her heart soaring.

"Yeah...well, just in your mouth. I wouldn't want to choke you." He said that so seriously, Ally started laughing again making Austin groan. "Woman, you are going to kill me."

"You're unbelievable" she smiled shaking her head.

"Can't we just make out a little bit?" Austin asked hopefully.

"Maybe when you're older" Ally smirked as she got up off his lap and headed for the door. Austin jumped up right after her, grabbing her wrist and pinning her against the wall where he lowered his lips to hers once more in a soft, slow kiss that was not heated or rushed, but very passionate and full of love.

"That's why I love you" Ally whispered when they pulled away. "You had the perfect chance to kiss me any way you pleased and yet you respected my wishes."

"I would never do anything to hurt you Ally" Austin said seriously as he held her hand in his. Ally smiled and got up on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face down to hers where she kissed him hard, and exactly the way he wanted it to go the first time. Ally had too, honestly. She was just testing him. Austin passed with flying colors.

"And that's why I love you" Austin said when they pulled away. "You didn't have to let me kiss you that way-"

"I kissed you that way mister" Ally interrupted. Austin nodded, seeming to agree with that statement.

"Yeah, but I mean, I guess that makes sense. I mean, considering I am your candy crush after all" Austin smirked. Ally smiled, not even wondering how he figured it out. Nope, she wasn't asleep at all. Tired, yes. Asleep, not in the least.

"No sir, I believe now you're my candy boyfriend" she giggled.

"Then I guess that would make you my candy girlfriend" Austin countered, then grimaced. "That sounded so cheesy."

"I think it's adorable" Ally said pecking him on the lips. "And you're way more addicting than that stupid game."

**Hey guys! So what'd you think? I had no clue where to end it, or where I was going. All I really had was the title and a little to go on. I hadn't planned this. None of it really. And I know I should update my other stories, but this one was just making me mad, itching to get out of the document thingy I hate right now because my stupid computer made me rewrite that kissing scene so many times. Anyways, please read, review, follow, and favorite!**

**Also, please check out SkyDuck and her stories. She's new to the fanfiction world and her stories are already incredible! I tell you what. When I get word from her that she's gotten at the very least, ten more reviews, I will update my other stories. I'll try updating all three within the next three days if she gets twenty in the next 24 hours. I'd get going if I were you :) **

***I don't own Candy Crush (I've honestly never even played it lol)**

***I don't own The Fault In Our Stars**

**God bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


End file.
